A New Start
by Shantelrosebabee
Summary: SYOC - Camp Halfblood as been destroyed and the campers must relocate.
1. Final List

****Final List****

****Major Characters****

Eileen Nakamura (BAFlash)

Joshua Thomas (PJOFan)

Max Gukishima (DenimJeans)

Rachel Marie Sager (TheOtherAthenagirl)

Kash Keeper (Chiooti)

Mimi Garcia (MischiefManaged97)

Cole Patterson (xMistressChaosx)

Victoria Dawson (Udontknowme0.o)

Blake Nguyen (ThesniperinTheHouse)

Kale Phillips (Ladycougar-trombone)

****Minor Characters****

Dylan Nelson (puretorcherismynamecaitlyn)

Mela Thalia Kulesa (QueenMela daughter of Hades)

Ajax Stone (heroesofOlympus47)

Sloan Robert Kennedy(TheOtherAthenagirl)

Drake Elden (ShadowPhase9)

Jamie Collins (MomalAlina)

Zatara Hunter (HayleyTTShowbiz)

****Mentioned Characters****

Atalanta Peterson

Remy le Blanc (Vexlia) I apologize for misspelling of first name, I still cannot get the accents to work.

Kelsi (MeLlamoBerry)

Skylar Carter (flyonfan14)

Sierra Gold (Rory Longbottom)

**Thank you all! If your person didn't get in I'm sorry, but I only had room for a certain number of characters. Enjoy the story (=**

****Thank you all and I will try to post the final list as soon as possible! (=****


	2. Destruction

"There's monsters in the camp!" Skylar Cater, a daughter of Aphrodite, yelled as she ran into the Big House. Chiron jumped out of his wheelchair and grabbed his sword.

"We must defend the camp!" Chiron exclaimed running towards the door. Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson and Piper Mclean ran out after him, weapons at ready. A minotaur, ogre and orthrus were destroying cabins and training areas. Campers swarmed around the monsters, fighting them off. The ogre fell first and one camper scrambled to its head and sliced it off. Annabeth and Piper ran to help those fighting the orthrus and Percy went to help the campers fighting the minotaur.

By the time the last monster fell the entire camp was destroyed. Cabins completely crushed and the Golden Fleece, gone.

"Chiron, what are we going to do?" Annabeth asked staring at the destroyed camp. The nymphs flitted back and forth, healing hurt campers with the help of Ajax Stone, a son of Apollo and other Apollo kids with the healing touch.

"Our home," Kelsi breather sadly.

"Is not safe for us anymore. I cannot allow any of you to stay here anymore. For the safety of all the campers, we must relocate. Go to your cabins and collect anything at is still usable. Meet at the Big House when you are done." Chiron told everyone and walked away.


	3. Nemisis and Hermes

Nemisis Cabin: Eileen Nakamura

There wasn't much left of the cabin. Nothing in the cabin was of an importance to Eileen, besides her

weapon, which she had with her. This cabin was just a place for her to sleep and be alone. Her life at

Camp Half-Blood wasn't exactly perfect, but it was a life and it had just been ripped away from her and

many others. How was that fair at all? It wasn't, Eileen knew that, life in general just wasn't very. Eileen

wasn't going to just stand here in this dismal cabin and think about how a perfect life would be; she

sifted through the debris and came up empty handed. She gave the cabin one last look and left.

Hermes Cabin: Joshua "Josh" Thomas

The cabin was completely destroyed. The roof had caved in and the walls collapsed. Anything of value

was gone, Josh knew this for a fact.

"Everything is gone. " Travis Stoll said. Josh nodded his head, picking up a piece of the destroyed cabin.

"We shouldn't bother going through the rubbish," Josh commented.

"And disobey direct orders from Chiron? Do you know how many useful things we had in this cabin? If

we don't come back with anything they may as well just leave us here to die." Kale growled.

"Find our weapons, there's a chance they could still be useful." Connor said. Josh crumbled to himself

but obliged as Kale picked up a sword caked in dust.


	4. Demeter and Athena

Demeter Cabin- Max Gukishima

"Our cabin!" a little girl cried out. Max rushed over to her and held the little girl in her arms,

gently smoothing down her hair. "Oh Emmy, it's okay, things will get better," she said softly. "We all still

have each other, that's the important part."

"She's right Emmy; we all still have each other!" Emmy's older sister, Kaitlin said. An older boy walked

up to Max and motioned for her to talk to him.

"What is it, Chase?" Max asked curiously. He sighed deeply and held up his empty hands.

"We can't find anything." He grumbled. She shook her head dejectedly, before figuring out what to say.

"Well, then, let's go back to the Big House and hope that the others found some useful things." She said

and rounded everybody up.

Athena Cabin- Rachel Marie Sager

"Has anybody found our weapons?" Annabeth asked. A few nodded their heads, holding up the

weapons they had been able to find amongst the ashes of the cabin. "Good," she mumbled. "What

about our battle plans?" Rachel held them up so that Annabeth could see them.

"Okay, lets head back to the Big House now," Annabeth instructed. "We have what we need." The other

Athena campers followed Annabeth out of the cabin. Some clumped in groups talking quietly, others

stared straight ahead.


	5. Zeus, Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares and Hermes

**Final chapter of character introduction! After this the story will begin :D Enjoy!**

Zeus Cabin- Mimi Garcia

Mimi carefully sidestepped the ruins of her cabin. She considered it hers since Thalia and Jason didn't come around much. She had just recently come to Camp

Half-Blood and already they were leaving, which was totally sucky. She made her way over to the remains of her bed and picked up a few of her personal

items that hadn't been destroyed. A picture of Mimi and her mom was hidden safely in a box of personal possession under the bed. It hadn't been touched at

all. She picked up the picture lightly and smiled at how happier her and her mom were. With the relocation it might be even harder for her to go and visit her

mom during the winter, depending on where they ended up.

Aphrodite Cabin- Cole Trajan Patterson

"I don't want to touch that rubbish in there, I have everything that I want with me." Cole said snobbishly. Piper rolled her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Get in there and help them go through whats left. Chiron gave us specific instructions, now follow them." she said angrily. He made a huffing noise and

walked into the cabin, which wasn't much of a cabin anymore.

"This blows, Skylar." Cole said to his friend, Skylar Carter.

"No kidding! I don't want to ruin my perfectly new manicure!" she exclaimed gazing lovingly at her nails.

"I won't do it." Cole said assertively.

"Fine, Cole, don't help." Piper said throwing up her hands in anger.

Apollo Cabin- Victoria Dawson

"Hey Ajax, can you make sure all my personal items are here?" Victoria "Tori" asked the younger child.

"Sure thing Tori!" he smiled and went over to Tori's bunk.

"Everyone else, get your personal items and weapons together," the head camper told everybody. Tori scoured around the room, looking for any weapons

that had been left lying around. There was a dagger and a couple arrows but nothing else. Her bow was in your clenched hand, she had lost a lot of arrows

while trying to take down the monsters, but they could easily be replaced.

"Okay, now that we have everything. Let's head back, say goodbye to the cabin everyone." There were a few murmured good byes before everyone turned

and left. Tori caste a glance backwards, wishing that they didn't have to leave so soon.

Ares Cabin- Blake Li Nguyen

"Weapons! That's what we want!" a camper cried out. Blake turned away from the noise and wandered over to his bunk. The Ares cabin wasn't nearly as

destroyed as the other cabins, but it was still pretty bad. Blake reached out and picked up his pillow, revealing a picture of him and his older brother, Gary.

The day that they had arrived in America, it was still a little haze, but Blake remembered most of what happened that day. If only Gary had been at Camp

Half-Blood like the text had said, then maybe Blake wouldn't feel so alone. Just maybe.

"Nguyen!" a voice called snapping him out of thought, the voice belonged to an older girl. "Snap out of it and get some weapons. Now." He reluctantly stood

up, stuffing the picture in his pocket.

Hermes Cabin- Kale Phillips

Kale bent down and picked up his brother's sword, the only thing that had been left after he was killed on the border.

"I think I'm good to go." Josh said holding up his weapon.

"Everybody else?" Connor asked looking around for an answer. Everyone except Kale nodded their head.

"Kale, you got everything you need?" Connor asked again.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm good. Let's go." he said and swung the sword over his shoulder. They all headed out of the cabin, with various weapons carried by various

campers. The Hermes Cabin finally crumbled completely when the last camper stepped away from it. They spun around to look at it once more before it fell,

when they turned back around they saw other campers walking away from their cabins. Weapons, clothes, personal items in hand. Staring at the destroyed

camp, some eyes threatened tears, others looked on it with hard gazes. This was the end.

**I will be taking suggestions as to where the Camp should relocate to. Make it creative :)**


	6. Where to?

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I lost my USB that has this story on it, plus I have had a ton of homework and tests lately. Luckily it is nearing the end of the school year! Only two weeks left! Enjoy :) R&R...reviews help updating sooner!**

"I'm scared," Emmy said, squeezing Max's hand tighter as the campers crowded into the Big House. Max leaned down and hugged the little girl, "We'll take care of each other, forever." Emmy managed a tiny smile up at Max.

"Attention everyone!" Chiron's voice rang out, capturing everybody's attention. "I know this has been hard on a lot of you, especially the younger campers. But we can not stay here any longer. Most of you have grown up in this camp, I understand that it may be hard for you to leave, sadly it is necessary under the circumstances. Monsters have never been able to get past the camp boundaries before, I have spoken with Zeus, he doesn't not want to endanger any of you, so he has instructed for us to go and stay at a different camp. That is until we have found a suitable new home for Camp Half-Blood."

"Where will we be staying?" Kale asked.

"Camp Muse, all the children of the nine Muses go there to be trained and raised until they are eighteen." Chiron answered. Campers began to murmur amongst themselves, one Apollo kid made a comment about how Apollo, was the patron god of the Muses.

"Where is Camp Muse at?" Tori asked.

"Minnesota." Chiron answered. The campers began to protest this immediately.

"Silence!" Chiron called out and everything went silent. "It is not the most ideal location, but it is better than staying where each and everyone of you is in danger. When we get to the camp, we must split up the groups. I am still putting together and deciding who will go where. But I believe this is the best way to keep you all safe. I have called in a special friend who will take the other group that I cannot accompany. I hate to split you up, but sometimes things like this happen and we cannot control them. I apologize." At the news everyone began to talk at once, some kids began to cry at the thought of being separated from one another. Emmy cuddled even closer into Max's arms and the tears began to fall down her face again. Josh, who was standing right near Max and Emmy bent down next to her.

"Emmy, it will be okay. Chiron won't make you stay somewhere without Kaitlin and Max. He knows that Max will always take care of you." he said gently and his blue eyes flitted up to Max's. She smiled at him and bent down next to Emmy as well.

"He's right, Emmy." she said and grabbed Josh's hand, she expected him to pull back, but he didn't.

Rachel stood on the edge of the crowd, this wasn't normal for her. Sloan came up next to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay, Rachel?" he asked concern in his voice. Her voice cracked slightly as she replied, "I'm fine." He looked her in the eyes and shook his head, then scooped her into his arms. She heaved a sigh, glad that he had seen through her lie, even if it was a crappy lie.

Eileen hid in the back, pondering if she should just leave right now, why stay? There wasn't anything here for her, not anymore. "Eileen." a voice said out of nowhere, Eileen spun around quickly and saw Kash standing near her. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Chiron needs the older kids to help back up the vans." he told her.

"Okay, did they make a pile of the things that were found?" she asked.

"I don't think so, a lot of the kids are still holding on to the things they managed to collect." he answered.

"Alright, well I guess we should start by getting all the stuff from them..." Eileen's voice trailed off. So much for running away, she couldn't do it now. Since she realized that they needed her help.

Blake drove one of the vans over to the big house, he was one of the few campers who actually had his license. Mimi Garcia sat in the passenger seat, for once not talking Blake's ear off.

"Your quiet." Blake pointed out.

"I'm sad.." Mimi answered, her voice trembling. Blake gently set his hand on her shoulder, attempting to comfort his one, true friend from Camp Half-Blood.

"We all are." he offered.

"I don't want to leave..." her voice cracked and a tear slid down her cheek.


	7. Welcome to Camp Muse!

**Hey! So, I am really surprised that I updated so quickly! Pretty proud of myself :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, you kind of learn more about Camp Muse and a few new characters are introduced! Loves :)**

Camp Muse was like nothing any of the camper's had ever imagined. First of all, it was hidden inside of a mountain, Eagle Mountain to be precise. It took a few days for the campers to pack up everything and make it to Camp Muse. When they arrived they were greeted by the camp coordinator, a dryad named Eurydice.

"I am so glad you guys came to stay with us at Camp Muse. We are very happy to have you stay here with us for the time being. Please, make yourself comfortable, our home is your home." she said to the campers sweetly. Eurydice led the campers around the camp, talking about how many students they have and how great it was to be able to help the campers. A girl around the age of fourteen came up to Tori.

"Your a daughter of Apollo, right?" she asked excitedly.

"Um, yeah." Tori replied.

"I have waited my entire life to meet a daughter of Apollo!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks?" Tori asked.

"Yes! By the way, my name is Jamie, Jamie Collins." she squealed. "My mom is Thalia, the Muse of Comedy."

"Jamie, if you would excuse us, I need to assign where the campers will be staying." Eurydice interrupted. Jamie smiled and began to walk away waving at Tori before she was out of sight.

"Looks like you have a fan!" Mimi whispered as Eurydice led them to a small area filled with about four cabin.

"We have spare cabins, just in case some cabins over fill. I really hope everyone can fit in the cabins." she said smiling. "Also, I must request that boys and girls be separated, sorry, that is just one of the rules we have here at Camp Muse." she smiled and left, leaving it to Chiron to assign cabins.

"Boys, you will be in the first two cabins. Girls, last two cabins." he said quickly and began to walk back to the vans.

"I wonder what his deal is." Cole snorted and walked towards the first cabin. Zatara made a disgusted snort at Cole and collected her things and walked towards the cabin with her half-sister, Mela.

"Hey, Max." Josh called after the Demeter camper. She turned around to look back at him.

"Yeah?" she asked. He ducked his head and blushed slightly, searching for the words.

"Wanna go explore the camp, after your all settled in?" he asked.

"Of course." she smiled at him and grabbed her things. He smiled as she walked towards her cabin and then began to walk towards the second boy's cabin, there was no way he was staying in the same cabin as Cole Patterson.

Eileen heard foot steps walking up behind her, but she didn't turn around.

"Hey," Nico said.

"Oh Nico, hi. I didn't know that you came with the campers." she said quietly.

"Yeah, I thought I should at least travel with them. All though I'm not exactly wanted here." he responded almost as quietly as Eileen. I want you here, Eileen thought silently, though she didn't dare say that out loud.

"Blake?" Mimi called out looking for her best friend. He stepped out of one of the vans, holding something that looked very heavy.

"Oooh! Can I ride on it?" she asked giddily. He fixed her with a hard look and laughed.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not that strong!" he exclaimed and kept walking. It took Mimi a second to realize the insult.

"Not cool Blake!" she called after him, he just laughed and kept walking. "Hey! I'm not done talking to you mister! Get back here!" Mimi exclaimed and ran after him.

Cole surveyed the room and grabbed another campers stuff and tossed it to another bed, they were just lucky that he hadn't thrown it all on the floor. Sloan walked in a set his stuff on a top bunk, "Hey Cole." he said trying to be friendly.

"Oh, Sloan. I saw your girlfriend just a second ago. Man, is she hot." he said in return and went back to fixing his bed. Sloan glared at the back of Cole's head and asked himself why on earth he had chosen to stay in this cabin. Oh, right. The other cabin was already full of Cole- hating guys.

Tori stepped out of the cabin she had chosen and was almost ran over by someone.

"Watch it." she stated and kept walking, the person came back and started walking right next to Tori.

"Hi! Remember me? I'm Jamie! I still cannot believe that you are a daughter of Apollo! Did I tell you who my mom is? Thalia, the Muse of Comedy! Isn't that great! Maybe that means that I have a special humor talent hidden inside of me somewhere! Oh my gods! That would be soooooo cool!" she rambled on. Tori tried to pay attention for the most part but she was kind of busy looking for Rachel at the time to really notice anything Jamie was saying to her. She turned her head to see Jamie looking up at her within an expectant look.

"Yes?" Tori asked, trying not to sound freaked out by this little kid who was staring her down.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Jamie asked again.

"Um, no. Why?"

"Because I have NEVER had a boyfriend." Jamie answered.

"Oh well, their not that important to me." Tori told her.

"Well, then they won't be to me!" Jamie decided and walked off. Tori let out a relieved sigh and kept on walking.

Kelsi and Dylan walked outside of their cabin and began to explore Camp Muse, they didn't get far though before they ran into Josh and Max. Dylan giggled as the two stepped farther apart from each other and blushed.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anybody! Right, Kelsi?" she said turning to her best friend. Kelsi hmph'd in response and kept walking.

"Bye!" Dylan called and rushed after Kelsi. Josh turned back to Max and motioned with his hand.

"Where do you want to go first?" he smiled and she immediately replied, "The beach."

**Yay! Its longer :) Remembered, R&R, I love reviews!**


	8. Kale Phillips

**Only one week left until summer vacation and then updates will come way sooner! So far I have been trying to update on Saturdays, but this weekend I was so busy, not time at all! Until I decided on where the campers are going to end up going after Camp Muse, I will be updating chapters based on each main character and what they are doing in Camp Muse.**

* * *

><strong>I am totally open to suggestions on where the campers should relocate to! PM me or Review with where you think they should go and give a reason why :) If your feeling lazy and don't want to give a reason why, then don't :) Off we go!<strong>

**Kale Phillips**

"Do you guys ever throw any major parties?" Kale asked Jamie. She scowled at the ground.

"They never let us. It is so stupid." she answered, her caffeine high had ended awhile ago and she had finally decided that a daughter of Apollo wasn't really that cool.

"Your kidding me? They never really let us have awesome parties at Camp Half-Blood either." he said.

"Have you ever been to a _awesome _party?" she asked curiously, stressing the word 'awesome'.

"Before I came to Camp Half-Blood, I went to some sweet parties." he told her.

"That's awesome, I've always wanted to go to a raging party!" she exclaimed and then walked away from Kale, "See you later!" she called and rushed towards a group of girls.

Kale saw Cole walking out of one of the cabins and walked over to him. "Hey Cole. I think we should throw a party!" Cole eyed Kale suspiciously.

"Our camp was just destroyed and you want to throw a party?" Cole demanded.

"I mean after, when we get to where every we end up going." Kale explained.

"Why would I want to do that? I don't even like you." Cole gave Kale a disgusted look.

"Dude seriously?"

"Yeah, dude, seriously. I don't like you now leave me alone so I can go hit on that hot as hell chick over there." Cole said and walked away from Kale.

Kale looked around for someone who would be "down" with his idea to throw a party, so far everyone he had talked to thought he was crazy.

"Mimi!" Kale called out when he saw the daughter of Zeus. She turned around and smiled brightly at him.

"Hi Kale. How are you liking Camp Muse?" she asked nicely.

"Eh. I'm pretty bored actually." he said honestly.

"Me too! I can't find anything to do!" she exclaimed.

"Ha. I had something to ask you." he started.

"Yes?" she asked bending down to pick up a daisy.

"Do you think we should throw a party when we get to where ever it is we are going?" he suggested.

"A party would be really fun, but we have no idea where we are going! Plus..." she trailed off looking at the dark cave in front of them. "Oh my god! I wanna go see whats in there!"

"Mimi! Focus!" Kale demanded.

"Sorry, Kale! I gotta go look at this cave!" she exclaimed and rushed inside.

"Mimi! Come back here! You can't just go into random caves!" he called after her and followed her inside.

**This is not as long as I wanted it to be, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer! **

**What do you guys think? Party? No party? :D**

**Hope you enjoyed! Review :D**

**Love,**

**~Rose**


	9. Mimi Garcia

**School is finally out! Last week was insane, I was sooo busy. I had no time to update, I feel so bad. It doesn't feel like summer yet because of all the rain :( Considering its my birthday today, I thought I should finally update for you guys :) ****Enjoy :D Thanks for the your view on if they should have a party and ideas on where they should go :D**

"You can't just go into random caves!" Kale called after the brunette and rushed after her.

"Live a little K!" she called after him.

"It's Kale, not K." he growled under his breath as he followed her deeper into the cave. Eventually it widened out and opened into

a huge cave.

"Wow!" Mimi whispered."Its soooo pretty!" They stood at the entrance to a cave of glittering walls, a small waterfall trickled down

the side of one wall and flowed into a fairly big spring.

"I wonder if its warm!" Mimi squealed and ran towards it. As soon as Mimi reached it she pulled off her sandals and rolled up her

jeans, dipping her feet in the water. "Come over here Kale! It's so warm!" Kale walked over and dipped his hand in, "Yep, warm."

She gave him a look and scoffed.

"You have to take your shoes off and put your feet in! It's amazing." she smiled. Kale nodded and smiled to. "We cannot tell

anyone else." Mimi decided.

"What?" Kale asked.

"This will be our secret cave!" Mimi said excitedly.

"A secret cave? Really?" Kale demanded.

"Really." Mimi smirked, crossing her arms.

"Okay, whatever. It can be our...secret cave." Kale gave into Mimi's innocent coffee eyes.

"Oh goody!" she exclaimed. "I wish I had worn my swimsuit underneath my clothes."

"Why?" Kale asked, utterly confused by what Mimi was talking about.

"Swimsuit, so I could swim in this cute pond thingy!" Mimi stated.

"You don't have to wear a swimsuit you know." Kale said, not realizing what had just left his mouth. Mimi gasped and splashed

water at Kale as she pulled her feet out of the water and stomped away, sandals in hand. Kale stared after her as she stomped

away and then it dawned on him, what he had just said.

"Mimi! Come back here. I was kidding!" he called after her. "Mimi! Wait, I'm sorry!" Mimi continued to stomp away back into the

dark cave. She heard Kale calling after her but ignored him, what he said had been insulting at first. Then she realized it was

completely humiliating for him to have said that and he didn't even realize what he had said. When she reached the entrance to

the cave she slipped her sandals back on and rolled down her jeans. She began to walk in the direction of the cabins, in search of

Blake.

"Hey Blake!" Mimi exclaimed, smiling at her best friend. "So I've decided to forgive you for calling me fat earlier." Blake turned to

look at her and smiled.

"I'm glad. Cause you know I wasn't serious, right?" he asked.

"Duh, if you were our friendship, would be over. Plus I wouldn't be here telling you about..." Mimi trailed off.

"About what Mimi?" Blake pressed.

"Nothing at all. The beach is just super pretty that's all." Mimi said, attempting to cover her slip-up. After all, she was the one who

had said that it should be her and Kale's secret cave. She couldn't just go telling people, but this was Blake she was talking to and

he's her best friend. No! Mimi scolded herself, not even Blake can know.

"Okay cool." Blake said.

**Not very long. But I'm considering doing a double update today to make up for it :)**

**Love,**

**Rose :)**


	10. Blake Nguyen

**Enjoy!**

"Okay cool." Blake said to Mimi, not quite believing her explanation, but accepting it anyways.

"Extremely cool!" she smiled and bounced away. Cole walked up to Blake then and Blake sighed deeply.

"Damn Blake, if I had a girlfriend like that, I wouldn't know what to do with all her energy. Wait, yes. I would." Cole said and

smirked.

"Ha. Your hilarious Cole. Don't you have someone else to bother?" he demanded.

"Nope. I'm all yours right now lover boy." Cole taunted.

"Mimi is not my girlfriend." Blake said. Cole smiled in the direction Mimi had bounced off into.

"Then she's free for anyone to have her?" Cole asked, continuing to taunt Blake.

"Stay away from her, Cole." Blake threatened.

"Wow, possessive over someone you don't even possess. I would make a move soon Nguyen, before someone else does." With

that Cole turned and walked away, looking for someone else to annoy. Blake glared after the Aphrodite boy and went in search of

Chiron. He found him talking to another centaur near Camp Muses' big house.

"Chiron, I brought those boxes you wanted into the first cabin. I didn't know what else to do with them." Blake told the centaur.

"Thank you, Blake." Chiron said and turned back to his conversation. Blake refrained from listening in on their conversation and

walked towards the beach to see if it was as good as Mimi had said.

"Blake!" Dylan called. He turned around and gave a light smile to the girl.

"Hi, Dylan."

"You going to the beach?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, Mimi said the view of it was pretty good." he answered.

"Well, Josh and Max are going to the beach." she giggled girlishly. Blake rolled his eyes and headed towards the beach. When he

got there he saw Kale Philips walking along and he walked towards him.

"Hey Blake. Have you seen Mimi?" he asked. Why was he asking about Mimi? Blake demanded, getting jealous at the thought of

Kale and Mimi hanging out.

"Yeah, just a second ago. Why?" he demanded.

"I accidentally said something I shouldn't have and I'm looking for her so I can apologize." he answered, not the least bit aware of

Blake's jealousy.

"Well, she's usually very forgiving and she didn't look mad at all when I saw her. I think your good." Blake said reluctantly.

"That's great." Kale said and walked away. "Thanks man."

"No problem at all." Blake scoffed and walked back towards his cabin. Mimi had lied, the view sucked.

**Woot! Got it done :D Two chapters in one day, even though they are short I am pretty proud of myself! Enjoy :D**

**Love,**

**Rose :)**


	11. A Little Bit of Fun

**So so sorry I have not updated recently. I have a friend staying with me right now and we are super busy. I think this last weekend has been the busiest since summer started and its not the end of busy weeks and weekends. I gave up on the whole each characters view per chapter, but all will be featured before the leave Camp Muse. I hope you enjoy :) I'm still deciding where they should go, but I have an idea of where. Thanks to everyone who is reading and those who suggested ideas of where to go :)**

Stay away from her? Psh. Cole laughed to himself, there was no way that Blake was going to be able to stop Cole from flirting with

who ever he felt like. Besides, he was already bored with the Muse girls, they were all practically the same. Besides, Mimi would be

a fun person to have a little fun with, it helps that it would piss off Blake as well. No lying about that. Cole noticed Mimi walking

towards the girls cabin and called out to her. "Hey Mimi." Cole smiled leaning against the tree. She turned around a smiled at

him,"Hey Coley, whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Just checking out the view." he smiled deviously.

"Oh thats cool. Have you seen the one from the beach? That's where I'm headed right now. You can come with me if you want to."

she offered.

"I'd love to." Cole said and grabbed her hand. Mimi wasn't sure if you she pull her hand away or leave her hand in Cole's. She left

her hand in his hand, deciding not to be rude and walked towards the beach.

"The beach is so pretty." Max smiled staring out at the sun one hand behind her holding her up the other in Josh's palm as he

slowly traced circles on her hand.

"It is." Josh smiled up at her and returned to tracing circles as he stared at the water. Cole walked over with Mimi, hand in hand.

Josh gave them a look and then turned to look at Max. Max shook her head not sure what to make of it.

"Hey guys!" Mimi chirped and sat down next to Max smiling pleasantly at the two.

"Hi Mimi." Max said smiling and slowly pulled her hand out of Josh's grasp. He gave her a curious look but dropped his hand to the

sand.

"Have either one of you heard where we are going to relocate to?" Josh asked. Mimi shook her head as Cole replied, "Nope, but it

better be some place with a lot of chicks. Hot ones."

"I wonder where its going to be." Mimi said. "Hopefully some place warm and sunny!"

Blake sat in his cabin, fiddling with a picture of him and his brother. "Gary, I wish you were here. Things would be so much easier if

I had you here to help me right now." Blake mumbled under his breath. Sloan, who was laying on a bunk across the room heard

Blake mumbling and the word 'Gary'.

"Thinking about your brother again?" Sloan asked, breaking Blake free of his memories.

"What? Uh, yeah." Blake answered, realizing what Sloan had just asked him. "I really miss him sometimes." Sloan nodded his

head, though he wouldn't be much help on the subject.

"I miss my mom sometimes." Sloan offered, laughing a little bit. Blake smiled and laughed with him.

"I think everyone misses their mom." Blake pointed out. They had a nice little laugh and settled back into a quiet, but nice silence.

It was that way, until a horn rang out.

"What is that?" Sloan demanded. Blake shrugged his shoulders and jumped out of bed.

"Lets go find out." Blake said and walked out the door, Sloan got down and followed after him.

"Campers!" Chiron called out for everyone's attention. The Camp Half-Blood campers stood outside of Camp Muse's "Big House"

and stared up at Chrion. They soon quieted down and Chiron began to speak.

"I have a list of who shall travel to each location. It is subject to change, but this is what I have decided so far. I have decided

where each group shall go and the directors that shall be going with them. Without anything else to say I shall begin to read out

each list." The campers nodded their heads, none saying a thing all waiting to find out where they would end up, who with and

what would happen to the others not going with them.

**Wow, I just realized a lot of my story is dialogue. Well at least people are bonding with each other :) Yes, I decided to wait till next chapter to give the list, all though most of you already know who is going. Hope you enjoyed :) Review :)**

**Love,**

**Rose :)**


	12. Two Days to Say Goodbye

**Enjoy :) For some cabins there may be people not mentioned before in the final list, it is because I didn't want some campers to be going somewhere without at least one other person from their cabin. **

"The first group is going to one of the Aegean islands, Crete. This will allow them to learn about their Olympain history. Their mentor and teacher

shall be, Hendrix." Chiron began. "From the Nemisis cabin, Eileen Nakamura and Parker Woods. The Hermes Cabin, Joshua Thomas and Kale

Phillips. From the Demeter cabin; Max Gukishima, Emmy Jensen and Kaitlin Jensen. From the Thanatos cabin; Kash Keeper and Mia England. From

the Zeus cabin; Mimi Garcia and Jacob Raiman. From the Aphrodite cabin; Cole Patterson and Skylar Carter. From the Apollo cabin; Victoria Dawson,

Sierra Gold and Ajax Stone. From the Ares cabin, Blake Nguyen and Rylin Bowen. From the Athena cabin; Rachel Sager and Chandler Wilson. From

the Poesidon cabin; Sloan Kennedy, Atalanta Peterson and Dylan Nelson. From the Hades cabin; Mela Kulesa and Zatara Hunter. From the

Hephaestus cabin, Drake Elden and Isabelle Meyer. You shall all be traveling there. I have been asked by one of the Muse Campers if they could

join your group, Jamie Collins. I have spoken with the camp director and it is all sorted out. She shall join you." At this news the campers went into

a frenzy, some weeping over the fact that they would be separated from dear friends and others excited over the idea of learning even more

about their roots.

"Oh my god, Sloan! We get to go to Greece!" Rachel exclaimed and threw her arms around him. Mimi jumped up and down excitedly with Dylan,

excitedly saying something about hot Greek guys. Kale smiled to himself, already beginning the plans for his party. Josh smiled at Max who stood

next to him, holding Emmy's hand and telling her all about how exciting it will be to go to Greece. Cole was somewhat pleased with the idea, after

all Greece would have a huge selection. Eileen frowned, knowing she probably wouldn't see Nico anymore. Blake rolled his eyes, back to our roots,

seriously? Skylar turned to Atalanta and started talking about all the hot guys in Greece. Mela and Zatara made disgusted faces and then Chiron

called for everyone's attention again.

"Please everyone I just said, return to your rooms and pack up your things. You shall be leaving in two days." he said, dismissing them. Those who

had been called left for their cabins, while the others stayed and waited to see where they would go.

…

"Cole, we are going to have the best party of the year!" Kale exclaimed as he walked into the cabin.

"I'm more excited for the nude beaches." Cole offered.

"Nude beaches?" Sloan asked hearing Kale and Cole's conversation. "Thought you hated him, Cole."

"I've grown to love him, dearly, like a brother." Cole said sarcasticly.

"Haha." Sloan grumbled and grabbed his things, throwing them in a suitcase. Cole scoffed at Sloan and turned back to Kale.

"I'm not going to help you with your little party, I'm going to be hooking up with hot bitches." Cole informed him.

…

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited Blake this is going to be a whole bunch of fun! Eek! I just can't wait, can you wait? Cause I can't! Do you think the

plane will be nice or will we travel by boat? Hey wanna sit by me on the plane that would be fun wouldn't it?" Mimi asked him excitedly.

"Mimi, chill out. We have two days before we are leaving. Chiron or Hendrix will probably tell us where we need to sit and we will probably start off

by plane and then end up on a boat because we are going to an island." he told her.

"Oh, hey Blake?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Will you promise me that you will sit by me on the plane no matter what Chiron or that Hendrix person says?" she begged. Blake let out an

agitated breath and nodded his head.

"Yes, I promise that I will sit by you on the plane." Mimi did a excited little dance and smiled happily.

"Your the best!" she exclaimed and walked away.

…

Finally, we get to leave this place of annoying, happy little children. Even after all that we still have to take one with us, seriously? Eileen

demanded. She was sick of how sunshiny all of these kids acted, no wonder she enjoyed being alone all the time. "As soon as I'm old enough I am

moving out on my own to the most remote place I can find." Eileen promised to herself.

"Well, I hope that you won't completely isolate yourself. I would still like to see you." a voice said from behind her.

"Nico!" she exclaimed startled. He chuckled at her and settled his back against the tree. "So, I guess I won't be seeing you as often anymore." he

began.

"Yeah." Eileen mumbled and stared at the ground.

"Who else am I suppose to scare all the time?" Nico demanded.

"Oh hold on! You do not scare me all the time! Maybe once in a while, but its only when I'm focusing on something else, or thinking." she

countered.

"You think?" he teased.

"Probably more than you do." she teased him right back.

"Doubtful, son of Hades here, major intelligence going on." he said putting on a smug smile. Eileen scoffed at him. "Oh sure," she said. "I find that

highly doubtful. You can barely tie your own shoe."

"Good thing I don't wear shoes that tie." he pointed out. She smiled, but wasn't going to let him win this argument.

"Very good thing, otherwise, you would be lost and confused as to what to do all day. Not knowing where to go, what to do, who to talk to."

"Just because I couldn't tie my shoes. Really?" he demanded.

"Yeah, it was kind of stupid, but totally worth a shot." she smiled. They stood there silently for a few minutes, enjoying the quietness of the forest.

"Eileen," Nico began.

"Yeah?" Eileen asked.

"I'm really going to miss you." he said and leaned forward, meeting her lips with his.

**Bum bum buuuum! So it took me forever to update because my life is freaking insane, but finally at two in the morning I have finished this chapter! I hope all of you are having a great summer and now that things are kind of starting to calm down I am going to try my best to update more!**

**Love,**

**Rose :)**


	13. One Last Visit

**Enjoy :D**

Kash tossed some of his clothes into the suitcase on his bed and zipped it up.

"Hey Kash." Josh said walking into the cabin.

"Hi," Kash said.

"What do you think of going to Greece?" Josh wondered.

"Sounds like it would be fun." Kash mumbled, not sounding interested in the conversation at all.

"Okay.." Josh wandered off. He picked up his suitcase and walked out of the cabin and to the vans. He handed the suitcase to Blake, who put it in the van.

…

"Kale!" Mimi exclaimed and grabbed Kale's arm. "Let's go see the cave one last time!"

"Okay." Kale said and followed Mimi into the forest. Mimi rushed in and revealed her swimsuit, underneath her clothes.

"Now we can swim!" Mimi smiled and dove into the pool.

"Mimi, are you insane?" he demanded.

"Almost." she giggled.

…

"Kaitwin?" Emmy called out.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I bwought you a flower!" she smiled happily and handed her sister a daisy.

"Thank you Emmy!" Kaitlin smiled and took the flower and gave Emmy a hug. "Is your bag all packed?"

"No, I need hewp." she said.

"Okay, do you want me or Max to help you?" Kaitlin asked.

"I dunno where Max is. Will you hewp me?" Emmy told her.

"Of course," she smiled and grabbed Emmy's Barbie suitcase. They had half of Emmy's bag packed when Max walked into the cabin.

"Hi girls!" she exclaimed smiling.

"Max!" Emmy exclaimed and ran over to her. Max leaned down and hugged her.

"Did you get your bag all packed?" Max asked.

"Yes! Kaitlin helped me." Emmy smiled.

…

"Did you see where Mimi went?" Blake asked Josh as he walked past.

"Nope sorry, I'm actually looking for Max." Josh told him. "You seen her?"

"Yeah, she just dropped off her bag and went to the girl's cabin." Blake answered. Josh nodded his head and walked away.

"Thanks man." Josh said and walked towards the "Big House". Blake set some more suitcases in the van and then turned to see Mimi walking out of the forest with Kale.

"What the hell is going on here?" Blake demanded storming over to them.

"Blake, what is wrong with you?" Mimi asked taking a step away from him.

"Why are you guys suddenly spending so much time together?" Blake growled.

"Okay, Blake, just calm down." Kale said.

"Why? Why should I calm down?" Blake snapped.

"Blake, please." Mimi said quietly. He looked into her eyes and snapped out of it.

"Oh my god, Mimi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." he trailed off.

"Blake, I don't know what is wrong with you. Kale and I are only friends, just like me and you." Mimi said, upset.

"Mimi, I don't know what came over me." Blake said.

"Your jealous, thats it and you shouldn't be jealous. You have no reason at all to be jealous." Mimi snapped and stormed away. Kale let out the breath he was holding and turned to Blake.

"Sorry about that." Blake said.

"Its fine, I guess." Kale said and walked away. Blake growled at himself, what the hell was he thinking.

…

Eileen pulled away from Nico and smiled. "Thanks." she whispered. He chuckled at her and smiled.

"Thanks, really?" Nico asked.

"Sorry, being kissed is new to me, especially out of nowhere." Eileen told him.

"I can tell." Nico smiled and kissed her again.

…

Hendrix stood in front of the campers, greeting them all. "Hello. Plans changed and we will be leaving early tomorrow morning. Make sure that all of you are packed and ready to got by seven in the morning. Our plane leaves at eleven so we need to be at the airport by nine. We will then be taking a boat to the island. It does not matter to me who you sit by on the plane, just be sure that it is someone you get along with."

"Well I guess Cole's sitting alone." someone in the crowd called out. Hendrix glared in the direction it came from.

"Please, try to behave yourselves." he said and walked away from the group. As soon as he as gone Cale stepped up. "Who was it?" he demanded.

"Me." Rylin answered standing up. "Have a problem with that pretty boy?" He gave her a once over and shook his head.

"Well, I guess you get to sit by me now." he smirked and walked away.

**Hope you guys liked it. Review review :D**

**Love,**

**Rose :)**


	14. Goodbye

**Two days in a row! I'm on a roll :D Enjoy!**

"Are you ready?" Sloan asked Rachel, taking her bag from her hands. She nodded her head and stepped out of the doorway.

"Time for a new start," Rachel said smiling.

"Its going to be great." Sloan stated.

"Agreed," Mimi said, walking out of the cabin carrying her bag in one hand. When Blake saw her he rushed over and offered to carry her bag. "No thank,

Blake." And she walked away. Blake let out a sigh, "Damn it."

"Give it a little time." Rachel told him. Blake nodded his head and walked over to the vans. Max helped Emmy get buckled in and then turned around to

face Josh.

"One more stroll on the beach." he whispered.

"We only have five minutes," she told him.

"So?" he asked and grabbed her hand. She followed after him, smiling to herself. Tori scoffed at them as they walked to the beach and grabbed her bag,

handing it to Blake who put it in the van.

"Tori!" Jamie called out when the Muse Camper saw her.

"Hi Jamie, how are you?" she asked.

"Very excited! I've always wanted to go to Greece." Jamie said. Rylin set her bag in the van, Cole cleared his throat. "Excuse me, your in my way." he

said.

"Oh, it seems like your in my way, actually." Rylin told him.

"Remember, you get to sit by me all the way to Greece."

"How could I forget something as horrible as that?"

"Haha." he said and put his bag on the seat right next to her. "Really?" she demanded.

"All the way." he laughed and wandered off towards the cabin.

…

"Hey Blake, can I talk to you?" Kale asked, catching up with Ares' son.

"Yeah, sure." Blake mumbled.

"There is absolutely nothing going on with Mimi and me," Kale started. "I promise you. You have nothing to worry about."

"Why would I have to worry about anything?" Blake asked, looking at Kale.

"Well, because you like Mimi." Kale said, it was obvious to everyone that Blake liked Mimi.

"No, your kidding me. I don't like Mimi.." Blake trailed off.

"Don't worry about it, I'll keep your secret." Kale said and patted Blake on the back.

…

"Have fun in Greece, Eileen." Nico said, attempting a smile. Eileen gave him a halfhearted smile, "Eh. I'll try.." she "promised".

"I'm serious, try starting to enjoy life again. I know what happened to your brother was horrible for you, but he wouldn't want you sulking around and

being upset all the time." Eileen looked up from her hands, shocked at what Nico had just said.

"You didn't know him, you can't say anything about what he would want." she growled and turned away from him.

"Eileen," he said grabbing her hand. "I did to know him, he was a good guy and he would want what was best for you."

"Please, let go." she demanded, but her voice quavered slightly.

"Okay." Nico said and let go, disappearing into the ground. Eileen clenched her teeth and walked towards the vans. _Great, this trip is starting off just _

_awesome,_ She thought.

…

"I really hope we have a beach at our new camp." Max said smiling up at Josh.

"Yeah, me too." he whispered. A loud whistle sounded, catching Max and Josh's attention.

"Probably time to go." Josh stated.

"Well, duh." Max responded. "Race you!" she exclaimed and ran towards the vans.

When they got to the vans, they saw people hugging each other good bye. A few of the girls cried, knowing that they might not ever see each other

again. Chiron called for attention and began the good bye speech. "It has been an honor knowing each and every one of you. Being able to watch some

of you grow from being a young kid who dreamed of adventure to the warriors standing before me. I will not be able to witness some of you growing up,

but I know that you have a great leader and great role models to follow. Don't ever forget your time at Camp Half-Blood or your fellow campers who are

scattered around the world. One day we will all come back together and we will be able to share of our adventures together, but until then, I wish the

best to all of you. Goodbye." His speech caused a few more to burst into tears. The campers going to Greece slowly climbed into the two vans and waved

good bye to everyone they knew.


	15. Plane Ride

**And here we go, the plane ride :D This chapter is going to be in each major character's POV, I hope you all enjoy. Next chapter, their new home!**

Eileen's POV

I absolutely, one-hundred percent hate planes. The one good thing, I was on the inside, so I couldn't see out the window and I was sitting next to a quiet girl from the

Hephaestus' cabin, Isabelle, I think. Unluckily, Cole was across from me, I normally avoided him pretty well. Except today, for some reason he was utterly fascinated in

all that I was doing.

"Eileen," he cooed. "Tell me all about yourself. I feel like we don't talk enough and we should." This guy was going to get thrown out the plane window pretty soon.

"I'm content NOT talking to _you._" I said coolly.

"Ouch, cold shoulder." he gasped and then turned to Rylin. "Do you think Eileen has ever hooked up with someone?" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, pushing

my earphones into my ears. This was going to be a looong flight.

Josh's POV

According to Hendrix, guys and girls could not sit next to each other, except for Rylin and Cole. What an ass, I really didn't like him. In front of me Cole was pestering

Eileen about her family. I was tempted to reach up and just smack him, tell him to leave Eileen the hell alone. But I doubt that would go over very well with Hendrix. I

sat next to Kale, my half-brother, who was planning a huge party for when we reached Crete.

"What do you think, Josh. Toga party or beach party?" he asked.

"Um, either would be fun." I answered.

"Your helpful.." he trailed off and turned back to his planning. I reached and turned on the TV, hoping that a good movie was actually playing.

Max's POV

"Max, I don't like flying." Six year old, Emmy, said from the seat next to me.

"I know, I don't like it that much either, but this plane is taking us to our new home." I said smiling down at her.

"Where's dat?" she asked, clutching a hold of her teddy bear even tighter.

"An island called Crete. It is near where our godly parents originally came from." Emmy's face lit up excitedly, "Where mommy's from?"

"Yes. I'm sure that Hendrix will take us to go and see Mount Olympus and the pantheon. All sorts of historic places." I said getting slightly carried away, forgetting the

age of the person that I was talking to.

"Pantieon?" Emmy asked confused. I laughed at how Emmy tried to say pantheon.

"No hun, pantheon. It is kind of like a temple."

"Oooh a tempwe!" Emmy said happily. "Can I pway tempwe run on your iPod?"

Kash's POV

"So Drake," I said turning to my seat buddy, I was getting a bit tired of the silence "Did you like Camp Muse?"

"It was okay, " he answered and turned back to the book he was reading. Alright, I thought to myself. I looked around for my half-sister and saw that she was sitting

next to Mimi Garcia, who was staring ahead with an angry glare. I remembered earlier today that Blake and her had gotten into a fight or something. I think this was

the longest that they had ever gone without speaking to each other. Every one else managed to stay out of it just fine, everyone but Kale that is.

Mimi's POV

I glared at the seat in front of me, I was furious at Blake. How dare he freak out on me and Kale like that, especially Kale. He hadn't done anything, what was Blake's

problem? Last year someone told me that Blake liked me, but when I asked Blake about it he said he didn't. So he needs to get over himself, I don't like Kale the way

Blake thinks I do and me and him are just friends, thats all! I sighed deeply and leaned my head back, closing my eyes.

"Everything alright?" Mia asked. I nodded my head, keeping my eyes closed. "I heard about that whole thing with Kale and Blake." This made me look at her.

"You heard about it to?" I demanded.

"I think everyone did," she said quietly. I cursed to myself and let my head fall back again.

Cole's POV

Eileen eventually turned on her music and started to ignore me. "Well I'm bored now." I said to Rylin.

"Hurtful, I cannot believe that you are bored sitting next to me." Rylin spat.

"Oh don't be like that," I smiled, gently running my finger along her jaw. She pulled her head away from me and looked out the window. Hendrix came walking down

the aisle then and stopped by me.

"Behave your self, Patterson." he _warned _me. I chuckled to myself and then said to him, "Am I suppose to be intimated by you?" I asked, smirking. He just glared at me

and continued walking down the aisle.

Blake's POV

Why the hell was I so stupid? Now everybody is going to think that I like Mimi after my little, okay big outburst. What was worse, I was sat across from Mimi and all she

did was glare at the seat in front of her. She wouldn't even look at me. I wanted to talk to her, but she needed her space.

"Hey, your an Ares' kid, right?" the camper next to me said.

"Not so loud," I scolded. "There are other people on this plane.

"Oops, sorry." he mumbled. "I'm Jacob, Zeus' kid." his voice had fallen to just above a whisper.

"Cool, yeah, I'm Ares' kid." I told him, answering his earlier question.

"Why aren't you as violent as the other kids in your cabin?" he asked curiously.

"I don't really know...maybe because of my mom." I answered.

Kale's POV

I was so close to being done with my planning. I had settled on beach/toga party. After we got to wherever we were going I was going to take Josh or somebody with

me and we were going to scout out the best beach to have the party. Then some how we were going to have to get Hendrix to agree to a party. Then we'd get drinks

and chips and all that fun stuff. It was going to be awesome!

Rachel's POV

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, clutching my seat. I absolutely hated flying, it made no sense, if I was a Poseidon kid it would make sense, but I'm not. I

looked around for Sloan and didn't see him anywhere. He was probably behind me or something. I reached into my bag for my headphones and my iPod, turning to my

favorite song I put the headphones in my ears and pressed play. I let myself drift into sleep, maybe by the time we woke up the plane ride would be over and we

would finally be at our new home. I hoped, if I woke up and we were still on the plane I would probably throw up.

**And end. Goodbye plane. Obviously Hendrix is not to popular with everybody so far, but maybe they'll warm up to him.**

**X's and O's**

**Rose :)**


	16. The New Camp Half-Blood, eh drama too

**Ugh, ran into the total block, I had no idea what to write about. Sorry about that guys :( Anyway here we go, their new home!**

"This place is amazing!" Rachel said smiling happily. She couldn't believe that they moved to such an amazing place. "We have to visit all the ruins and

everything!" Sloan nodded his head, not paying any attention to Rachel at all.

"Everything okay, babe?" she asked sweetly. He nodded his head again. She made a face and then turned to look for Tori, wanting to ask her a

question.

"Its so pretty!" Jamie exclaimed stepping out of the van, "Isn't it Mimi?" Mimi just nodded her head and waked to the back of the van to get her bags.

Unluckily for her, Blake was back there.

"Nevermind," she said turning around and waking away. He wanted to call after her but decided against it. As luck would have it, Cole chose this exact

time to appear, witnessing Blake's rejection.

"Ooh. Tough break, shes hot." Cole snickered, grabbing his bag from the ground. "Good luck trying to get in her pants."

"Damn it, Cole! Not everybody wants to get in people's pants like you do." he snapped and tossed another bag on the ground.

"Whoa, careful. Some stuff in here is fragile." Mia said grabbing her bag and shooting a glare at Cole.

"Trying to get in her pants, Cole?" Blake growled. Cole just smile and left, following Mia. The girl camper from Camp Muse walked around the bus,

staring at Cole's retreating figure before turning her attention to Blake. "I'll get Mimi's bag." Jamie said going to grab it, but Blake got it first.

"If she wants her bag she can grow up and come get it herself." Blake said and tossed Mimi's bag back into the van.

"You know she's only acting like these because you freaked out about her and Kale being friends." Jamie told him, "She's not the one that needs to

grow up."

"I tried to apologize to her, I know that I overreacted, but this is way to much drama over one thing."

"To bad, she's mad and she's going to stay mad for as long as she feels necessary." Jamie told him.

"That's immature and childish." he snapped and heard a gasp from behind him, standing behind him was Mimi. He saw tears starting to form in her eyes

and guilt hit him instantly. "Mimi..." he started, but couldn't say anything.

"Just leave, alright." Jamie said and pushed him away, then attempted to comfort Mimi. But Mimi shoved her off and ran.

…

Kash chuckled at the scene in front of him, Mimi running away from Blake, again. It was nothing knew but this time it was more entertaining for some

reason. "What are you laughing at, Kash?" Rylin asked.

"Just this whole mess Blake made for himself." he answered.

"Yeah, kinda screwed up his chances with Mimi." Rylin laughed. "Hey, Cole said you need to have a guy conference?" Kash nodded his head and tossed

his bag over his shoulder. "I'll go see what he wants now."

He walked into the sanctioned "guys" cabin and plopped down on the bean bags that were scattered around the room. Cole and Kale stood next to

each other, having a very heated discussion, eventually everyone quieted down and Cole took the stand.

"As many of you know my birthday is on the eleventh of November. A very exciting day where you all get to celebrate me!" Kale cleared his throat and

stood up.

"What Cole is trying to say is, the big party I was planning, is also going to celebrate his birthday, indirectly of course." The guys nodded their heads,

smiling.

"Perfect." Cole smirked.

**Again, so sorry that this took so long. School started and teachers just piled on homework and I've been busy with cheer. But I hope you enjoyed **

**this chapter and I will be updating tomorrow and as much as I can until cheer starts up again! :) Love you guys!**


	17. Planning, Sadness, Ingenious, Friends

**Should I wait until the eleventh for the actual party chapter? See how long I can drag out all this planning? It would mean more updates! :)**

"Now, we have to plan this very precisely. It cannot have any flaws whatsoever. Also if any of you leaks valuable information to Hendrix, you will be

ostracized." Cole said to those gathered in front of him. These few consisted of Parker Woods, Kash Keeper, Mia England, Jacob Raiman, Skylar Carter,

Tori Dawson, Rylin Bowen, Chandler Wilson. Dylan Nelson, Drake Elden and Isabelle Meyer. "All of you will be given very specific and detailed jobs that

need to be carried out. I expect all of your duties to be done with care. We do not want for Hendrix to discover our plan, if he does. We are all

screwed."

Cole went to each individual through out the day and gave them their "mission", as he called it.

…

"Do you think that you and Blake will ever be friends again?" Jamie asked Mimi, who was perched on the tire swing, that had been set up just this

morning by Drake.

"I don't know, he called me immature and childish.." Mimi answered. "I don't know if I can forgive him for that. It was insulting." She frowned at the

dandelion in her hand and tossed it to the ground. "It should be colder, this isn't right."

"Well we are on a semi-tropical island, eh, I guess." Jamie pointed out. Mimi mock laughed and tugged at her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. "We need

something new..." Then she shrieked excitedly and ran off.

…

"Chandler, you are responsible for music, I've seen your playlist. Its awesome and we need some amazing music, with songs that the girls will dance

too. If you know what I mean." he said and smirked happily to himself.

"Alright, any specific preferences?" he asked.

"Absolutely NO Justin Bieber." he said and then walked off. "No arguments there." Chandler mumbled and pulled out his iPad.

…

Gross food, gross drinks, nothing was the same. Sloan shoved away the small snack he had made for himself and just fell forward onto the table.

"Hey babes." Rachel said gently kissing his cheek. Sloan managed to grumble something under his breath and just sighed. Rachel made a sour face and

sat down next to Sloan. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, its just so different." he said.

"Well, it is another country, I can see how things would seem just a tad different." she joked. Sloan turned towards her and smiled.

"You don't say?" he laughed. She smiled at him, "Is everything better now?"

"Its a little bit better." he told her and kissed her forehead.

…

Mimi ran quickly to find Hendrix, she couldn't forget this idea. Not like she forgot every other idea. And then BAM out of nowhere, Blake appears and she

runs right into him.

"Oh gods, so sorry." he says helping her up. Wiping the leaves from her hair she simply whispers, "Its fine, don't worry about it." Then continues in her

search for Hendrix. Which ends unsuccessfully. Grumbling to herself, Mimi hurries to the "girls" cabin and pulls out a pencil and a piece of paper. Jotting

down her ingenious idea. "This is going to be amazing!" she smiles, for the first time since the whole mess with Blake. Then thinking about it all, she

realizes, maybe she should just forget about this all and forgive him.

…

"Blake!" a voice called, causing Blake to turn in the direction of the sound. It was Mimi.

"Um, hey." he responds, trying to sound casual.

"I am so sorry for overreacting about this all...things were blown so far out of proportion and it just got all messed up. Can we please please go back to

being besties?" Mimi begged flashing her puppy dog eyes. Blake couldn't help but smile at her. He wrapped his arms around her and nodded his head.

"Of course we can!" But inside, he knew he had just been friend-zoned.

**Ta-Da! Another chapter! Not very long, but hey, I still feel bad about not updating for so long. Little bit of ooey gooey romancy type stuff with **

**Sloan and Rachel and YAY! Mimi and Blake are getting along again. I can't wait for this party! :)**


	18. A vs D

**Things were freaking ape crazy this weekend. Me being a huge procrastinator, I didn't do my book project until the weekend before it was due. Genius, I know. Enjoy! :)**

Cole had everything planned out perfectly in his mind. This Saturday the party would take place, his "birthday" party. He just knew that it was going to

be absolutely amazing! As long as Hendrix didn't find out about it they would be fine and that was Skylar's job.

"Can you charm speak?" Cole asked his "sister".

"Cole, really?" she demanded. Seriously, for a twelve year old she could be quite sassy.

"That didn't answer my question." he snapped back. She sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

"No, I cannot charm speak, but I can make people fall in love. Should we find a pretty girl for Hendrix to fall madly in love with and get rid of him on the

night of the party?" she asked. Cole pondered this and smiled. "You are beginning to think like a real Aphrodite."

"Um, I'm her daughter! How can I not be real?" she demanded huffing. Kaitlin walked passed her right as she said this and just laughed. "Because all of you Aphrodite kids are fake. Everyone knows it."

"Excuse me?" Skylar demanded. "Wanna come back her and say that to my face?" Kaitlin turned around and walked up to Skylar.

"You are all fake. You can't do anything. You sit around getting manicures, gossiping and putting people down. You fake tan, get plastic nails and dye

your hair ridiculous colors because you think it looks cool. News flash, nobody likes you." she said and then stood back crossing her arms in front of her.

"Well lets look at what you Demeter kids do. You love your plants. You go around making sure that they are all healthy and looked after. You spend

more time with plants than with anything else. That is why no one likes you cause your dirty, smell like plants and squat in fertilizer all day!" she said in

a condescending tone. Kaitlin was fuming, but instead of saying anything she bent down, picked up some mud and plopped it right on top of Skylar's

head. "Oops."

…

"Did you hear what Kaitlin did?" Tori asked Rachel who was doodling in her notebook. She looked up at her friend. "No, what?"

"Her and Skylar go into this huge argument and she took mud and rubbed it into Skylar's newly dyed hair. I wish I had seen that." Tori laughed. Max

heard this and sat up quickly, "She did what?"

"Shiite." Tori mumbled under her breath. Max climbed out of bed and walked over to Tori. "Do you know where Kaitlin is?" Tori just shrugged her

shoulders, even though she knew that Kaitlin was sitting on the dock. Max made a grumbling noise and then stormed out of the cabin. "I think I just

condemned Kaitlin to an early death." Rachel laughed and nodded her head, "Way to go."

"I'm gonna miss her. She was such a nice little girl, almost like a sister to me." Tori started saying, as if she had already passed on. Rachel picked up

her pillow and smacked Tori with it. "Shut up! Your so loud and I'm trying to work on this new building."

…

Mimi scribbled notes furiously onto a piece of paper and smiled happily to herself. She had a great idea to show Hendrix, her and Blake were friends

again and they were in Greece! The place where her roots began, it was so exciting and she couldn't wait to get out and explore more of it. Luckily,

now that her and Blake were friends again they could go exploring together and she wouldn't have to worry about any crazy animals or people

attacking her. This shirt was going to be absolutely amazing! Since they were no longer at Camp Half-Blood they needed new camp shirts, why not just

design a new one based on where they now lived? Finally get rid of that horrid orange color and do something more appealing like blue or green or

black or something.

…

Max walked around everywhere, looking for Kaitlin. She finally found her sitting on the docks, staring out into the ocean. "Go away." Kaitlin said when

she heard footsteps on the dock.

"You are not getting rid of me that easily." Max said and sat down next to Kaitlin. "What happened?"

Kaitlin looked down at her hands and started picking away at the chipping green nail polish. "Well, I was sick and tired of the Aphrodite kids parading

around and rubbing it in everyone's face that they had a perfect life. I couldn't stand it anymore so I snapped. Then when Skylar said the thing about

nobody liking me because all I did was spend time with my plants it reminded me of my little garden back at, um, Daniel's. With my little flowers and

everything. Each time they started to grow and sprout little leaves he would come and rip them off. But they kept coming back because I helped them it

just kept making him so angry..it reminded me of him. Yelling at me and telling me that if I spent all my time in the garden no body would ever care

about me." she started to cry and Max instinctively wrapped her arms tight around Kaitlin. Shushing her and kissing the top of her head. "Its alright,

hes gone now. You can grow flowers and a garden all you want here. With all of our help." Max told Kaitlin, who smiled and hugged her. "Thank you."

**Thanks to for a background story on Kaitlin! :) I was in a kinda of angry mood while writing this, that explains the arguments some **

**what. Review ****please! I love reviews sooo much! :)**

**Also if you are good at designing, drawing or anything you can submit your idea for what their new shirts will look like! :) PM for details :)**

**X's and O's**

**Rose! :)**


	19. Party

**Party Chapter!**

Everyone had their jobs. Everything was in place for the party. T-minus five hours.

"Cole! I've got a serious problem." Mia England said rushing up to the blonde haired guy. His face showed utter horror, if things got screwed up he was going to be pissed. He worked too hard on this for it to get screwed up because some idiot couldn't do a simple job. "What?" he snapped at her. She was taken back for a second. "Um, I can't get a ride out of camp without raising suspicion from Hendrix."

He pondered this for a second before being struck with utter genius. "Go take all the food from the pantry and hide it for now. Then tell Hendrix that you and Drake can go into town and get more. Make sure its Drake because he is allowed to drive the van and if he is unable ask Blake."

She nodded her head and scurried away from Cole who saw Chandler with his iPod. "Hey man, hows the playlist coming along?"

"Pretty great, I've gotta go set up my D.J. equipment real soon."

"Alright, do that after Skylar gets rid of Hendrix." Cole instructed.

Rylin walked up to Cole and smiled seductively. "You are a bossy, bossy boy." He just waved her off and continued walking. "I don't have time and you have a party to set up for."

…

"Mimi!" Jamie said excitedly as she entered the cabin. "Did you hear about the party?" Her voice dropped to a low whisper when she said party.

"Yes I did and I don't know what to wear!" she freaked out and jumped out of bed. "You have to help me!" Jamie looked like a deer in the headlights at the thought of this. "I have absolutely no taste in fashion whatsoever.."

"Ugh, I need help though. I wanna look cute." she pouted.

"For a boy?" Jamie asked waggling her eyebrows. Mimi blushed heatedly and turned her face away from Jamie squeaking out a small, no.

"Oh my gods! Its totally for a boy! That's adorable!" Jamie mocked. Mimi turned and attempted to glare at her. "It is not!"

"Which boy is it?" Jamie pressed. "Blake or Kale?"

"Why does it matter?" Mimi demanded this time successfully glaring at her.

"Wow, sorry. I'll drop it and go get one of Skylar's girly magazines." Jamie said and walked out of the room. Leaving a fuming Mimi.

…

T-Minus Three Hours

By this time Cole was in complete panic mode and it was Kale's big idea to have the party. Where the hell was that kid anyway? Just disappeared and left Cole to make sure that it all ran smoothly. Bastard.

Drake and Mia had gotten back at least twenty minutes ago and snuck the food into camp without Hendrix noticing a thing. Now all that needed to happen was for Skylar to make Hendrix fall madly in love with some poor citizen. Cole went down to the beach to make sure everything was beginning to be set up. "Cole! So glad that your here. See...we have a bit of a problem." He turned to see Hendrix standing in the middle of everything. With a very angry look on his face.

"We are screwed." Rylin whispered in Cole's ear.

**Oh...sad day no party for Cole's Birthday. But happy birthday! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed, I promise eventually there will be a party chapter, but not quite yet. Review :)**

**X's and O's,**

**Rose :)**


	20. Thanksgiving

**Thanksgiving Time :)**

"I absolutely love thanksgiving, the food, the thanks, the pie and just everything!" Jamie said happily. She danced around the kitchen, putting food in the oven, taking food out of the freezer and making pies. A few of the other campers had walked passed and not said anything, just laughed or continued walking. Most of the campers were confined to their cabins or some horrible punishment at the hands of Hendrix. All because of Cole, well actually Kale's genius idea to throw a party.

"Um, Jamie?" Tori asked leaning against the counter. "Whatcha doing?" Jamie turned and smiled at her, "I am making thanksgiving dinner, what else would I be doing?"

"You do know that we are in a different country, they don't celebrate thanksgiving over here." Tori pointed out.

"So?" Jamie demanded sourly. "Its my favorite holiday and I'm going to celebrate it no matter what." Then she turned and continued with her cooking, Tori rolled her eyes and left the kitchen.

It took only a few hours for Jamie to finish the meal and she called in Rachel to help her set up, she was practically dancing with excitement.

"Wait, why are we doing this? We are in a different country." Rachel demanded, completely confused.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Jamie asked curiously. "Can we not still celebrate thanksgiving?"

"I don't see why not, I was just wondering." Rachel said and set down a plate at the place setting that Jamie had just set up.

The campers happily filled the tables as Hendrix stood in front of them all, he cleared his throat and it quieted. "Please everyone, lets give a round of applause to Jamie, for making this wonderful feast for us." Cheers and whoops burst out in the small dining area. "Enjoy!" he said and everyone began to dig in. Through out the night Jamie got pats on the back or "wow this is awesome". And people were saying that they shouldn't celebrate thanksgiving, psh. When everyone was done Emmy stood up and went up to Hendrix and whispered something in his ear. "Of course you can, dear." She smiled and walked over to the microphone.

"Um, hi, my name is Emmy. I just wanna say how thankful I am that we found a new home. Also, that I still have my sister with me and that nobody got hurt. I am thankful for Hendrix, cause he is taking care of us and that we can all be together today." she said and everyone was practically in tears by the end.

"Thank you, Emmy." Hendrix said, as she found her seat again. "Would anyone else like to say anything?" Mia's hand went up and a few others followed.

**Quick chapter, sorry its so short. Didn't think of it until now, but I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving! :) Loves to all my readers, I'm thankful for all of you! :)**

**X's and O's**

**Rose :)**


	21. Beach Volleyball

**Hello lovelies! :) Enjoy! Little background on Kash, cause his background story makes me cry and I was in a really tearful mood when I wrote it. I hope you all had an amazing 2012 and that 2013 will be even better!**

"Mom!" he called out, his young voice breaking with tears and pain. "Mommy..." The spirit hung above her, mocking Kash as he came closer to the body. "Baby, I'm gonna be okay." his mom said, giving him a smile. A tear slid down Kash's face and landed next to his mother's head as he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't go, Mommy." he begged. "Please, stay with me. Don't leave me." Kelly lightly wrapped her arm around her son with all the strength she could manage. "I love you, Kash. Don't ever forget that, okay?" she whispered softly, her voice breaking. He nodded his head and swallowed back the tears. "Its okay to cry, baby." His head fell onto his mother's chest, holding her as close to him as he could. "I love you to, mommy." Thunder cracked outside as the life escaped Kelly's lips. Then the tears came, flooding down his cheeks. This wasn't fair. It was all that man's fault, Thanatos. Then Kash paused, "No, its my fault." he choked out. "If it wasn't for me she would still be alive. I'm the one that should be dead."

…

Kash sat on the sandy beach, watching the rest of the campers play in the waves. He smiled, but it wasn't real. Not this time, not ever. "Kash! Come play beach volleyball with us!" Dylan called out to him. He shook his head not really interested. "Ahh! Please!" she begged. Kash rolled his eyes and stood up to join in. It was boys against girls and they were all getting ready to crush each other. "You are going down, Kash!" Dylan taunted.

"Oh whatever!" He said as he spiked the beach ball over the net. Mimi was right there to stop it and hit it back over. "Oooh suck on that!" she mocked happily. This continued for about an hour or so until Hendrix appeared demanding to know who stole the Christmas tree.

"I swear I didn't touch it!" Kale exclaimed. Hendrix's accusatory finger shoving into his chest. "What use would I have with a Christmas tree?"

"I don't know. But you are the highest on my suspect list, Phillips." Hendrix glowered and stomped away.

"Ever since that 'party' he has been so cranky." Elizabeth, a demigod they had met on the island, pointed out.

"No kidding. Way to go Cole! Messed it all up." Dylan joked, receiving a death glare from Cole. "I will have you all know that it was Kale's great idea to have a party in the first place." Everyone looked at Kale and shook their heads. "Really?!" Cole glowered. "I hate you guys." And he got up and walked away. "Touchy touchy." Rylin laughed and followed after him. "I got this." She smiled and turned away from the group. "Those two, quite questionable really."

…

Cole sat angrily beneath the tree, that was located right on top of the hill. Rylin came sauntering up in her booty shorts and yellow bikini top, settling right next to Cole. "Hey cutie!" she winked at him.

"Is there something you want?" Cole demanded.

"Ouch not anymore, see you later. Ass." Rylin snapped and stood up to leave. "Goodbye." Cole laughed at her as she walked away.

**I'm sorry that it takes so long for me to update and even than the stories are short. New Year's Resolution from here on out, make the stories longer. The updates however will get longer with more reviews, I don't like to say that, but encouragement from the readers mean a lot and I love it when you all review. Please review! And give ideas for what you think should happen, their your characters as well an I want all of your input!**

**Xoxo :)**

**~Rose**


End file.
